


Peeping Jane

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angela the vouyer, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Peeping, Riding, Spying, Vouyerism, save a horse ride a cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but at least it got the cream first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. Take this.  
> My first Overwatch fanfic, and it's porn. I am going to hell.  
> This is not beta read, feel free to point out any grammatical errors.

Angela liked when night fell. It was quiet, and she could think about things in her own headspace. She liked the talk of the team, sure, but it was peaceful when they were fast asleep; it enabled her to settle herself, to just muse to herself, though sometimes she would long to voice them to another.  
She had set about to making herself a small midnight snack; strawberries she'd found in the communal fridge (which she personally did not like the idea of, but she had not much influence when it came to the particulars of where she was stationed.) She popped one into her mouth and hummed through the sweetness of it, face melting into a look of total bliss. She tossed one into the air, intending to catch it in her mouth (she was allowed to be a little childish.)  
There was a noise. It was faint, but still there. It had almost slipped by her ears unfettered, but she was sharp, for lack of a better descriptor. She picked up the strawberry and tossed it in the bin, then wandered off to find the source of the noise, the rest of the strawberries lying forgotten on the countertop.  
She fixed a lock of her blonde hair back into her ponytail, walking with bated breath, lest she loose the small noises she was hearing. She found the source of it; one of the apartments at the complex the unit was assigned to.  
Interesting.  
She saw the door was open a hair, enough for her to hear and see just a small but of what was going on, but not enough for whoever it was to notice her. She stood, and listened, as she attempted to visualize the scene laid out in what was presumably the front room.  
"You're too good to me, darlin'," she heard a voice say, and she recognized it as the sweet southern drawl of Blackwatch's own Jesse McCree. She turned a light pink, but did not falter.  
"Stop saying that, you're embarrassing," she heard another say, and this turned her a new shade of red; she was listening to McCree and his CO, Gabriel Reyes, potentially having sex.  
She did not move.  
Instead, she went to peek through the small crack in the door. She felt a heat rush downwards and upwards at the image she was presented with.  
McCree was laying on his back on the sofa, with Reyes looming over him, hands planted on either side of his head, from what she could see. McCree was naked under the strong soldier above him, while Reyes himself was still in a well worn t-shirt and boxers. The boxers were decorated with itty-bitty little skulls, from what she saw, and it made her chuckle into her hand. How cute.  
"You know, I'm still getting used to the idea of... This. This whole sub thing. Go easy on me, I'm not exactly a veteran submissive."  
Oh.  
 _Oh._  
Angela wasn't able to help herself when her hand slipped down her pyjama bottoms to idly toy with her clit, extending the idea of Blackwatch's Commander Reyes on his knees, bowing down to his master (whomever that may be.) She imagined him, on his knees, before McCree, mouth filled with the cowboy's cock, face ablaze with color and small tears pricking at his chocolate brown eyes as the commander, known for trying hardest to be top notch at anything presented to him, tried to take his master to the hilt. She bit back a moan, moving away from the door and dipping a finger into her wet heat, and continuing to thumb her clit.  
She peeped through the crack again, and found Reyes under McCree, arms pinned above his him, head thrown back as the cowboy bit and sucked at the exposed torso of the Mexican super soldier. Reyes moaned like a pornstar as McCree took a nipple into his mouth, and Angela felt her eyes widen as her breath suddenly hitched. Neither man took notice, however, and she silently thanked whoever was listening for the good graces.  
McCree carefully, torturously, removed the boxers the other man was wearing, and whistled.  
"You've gotten yourself quite worked up, sweetpea. I'm impressed, sugar," the cowboy noted with a low chuckle, and Reyes spluttered, somewhat flustered, before turning his head, refusing to meet the eyes of his lover.  
"I ain't pokin' fun at you, darlin', just making an observation." McCree hoisted Reyes up onto his lap, kissing him sweetly. Angela's heart leapt a little at the sight. She couldn't figure out why.  
"I want you to ride me, babydoll. Up for it?" At this, Reyes nodded eagerly, and McCree snorted at the sight, a lopsided smile plastered on his face. He pulled a condom and a small bottle of lubricant from a place Angela couldn't pinpoint, nor did she care to. She was so close to the end of her rope, if she could just last long enough to see them finish...  
Reyes was either exaggerating for effect or he was very vocal; his voice rose an octave as he moaned the cowboy's name, begged him to hit that damn spot more, and she could tell McCree wanted Reyes on top of him right now, but restrained himself anyway, taking care to prep him without hurting him.  
Angela turned away again to regain control of herself, taking a few deep breathes and willing her mind to stop buzzing with whatever it was she was feeling. Butterflies danced in the pit of her stomach. She wished them away, to no avail.  
When she peeked again, she found Reyes bouncing almost on McCree, who let loose a moan that would put Chasey Lain to shame.  
Angela knew she wasn't going to last much longer, and when she saw the Commander throw back his head in bliss, she came hard, with two fingers in her wet cunt and her thumb rubbing hard at her bud. She peeled herself away from the door and slid carefully down the wall, hearing one of the two shout something crass. Her breathing was labored, and she was relaxed, legs going weak as she recovered from her orgasm. She tiptoed away until she was out of earshot, then ran back to her own apartment. She slammed the door closed and collapsed on her bed, falling sound asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
The next morning, some of Blackwatch's members, particularly friends of the Commander, had come to her with concerns about the man's gait. She assured them that she would look into the matter when she could.  
She encountered him in the mess hall later that morning, nursing a mug of coffee in his hands. She waved hello as she passed by, and he set his cup down.  
"You know, you're not as sneaky as you think, Doctor Zeigler," Reyes said, almost offhandedly, and she spit some of the coffee she was drinking with a startled cough.  
"How did you-"  
"I heard your breath hitch last night. I didn't want to ruin your fun, so I didn't mention it at the time."  
Angela could only remain speechless, a dark blush staining her cheeks. He walked closer to her, and whispered.  
"Next time, just ask, chica. We won't mind." He sauntered away, sneaking a pinch to her butt as he retreated.  
She may have to take him up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun to write.  
> Consider dropping some kudos or checking out some of my other works.


End file.
